<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Always Plan For What Already Happened by Ononymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153902">We Always Plan For What Already Happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous'>Ononymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undertale Anniversary Requests 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a while since Toriel had enjoyed high dining. The Ruins didn't really have the foot traffic to sustain such establishments. So when she received an invitation to one of Mettaton's many attempts at brand management she had no idea what the gifter hoped to accomplish. Or whether they could succeed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Undertale Anniversary Requests 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Always Plan For What Already Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoramDeo/gifts">CoramDeo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's right over there, Mom!"</p>
<p>"Ah, so it is..."</p>
<p>The car's indicator light came on, at the same time it slowed down to give nearby snails a sporting chance, crawling up the street as the coveted parking space inched ever closer. A full two minutes passed before the ever careful parking manoeuvrer concluded her manoeuver. Then and only then did Toriel unbuckle her seat belt.</p>
<p>"You said the film will last two hours, correct Asriel?"</p>
<p>"Yep!" said her son, whose seatbelt had been undone what felt like hours ago.</p>
<p>"Alright, my child. Enjoy yourself. Just as I shall enjoy this reservation."</p>
<p>"Sure thing." He leaned over to give her cheek a caring peck. "Love you, Mom!"</p>
<p>Asriel hopped out of the car, and made a very swaggery show of walking into the cinema. Satisfied, Toriel got out, locked the door, smoothed out her dress and crossed the street, to the new MTT™ Ritz Restaurant. Her burgundy dress clashed brilliantly with the pink and gold fixtures inside. As one would expect, Mettaton was very loyal to his branding. A cat clearly unused to wearing a suit stood as Maitre d'.</p>
<p>"Good evening," she said. "I received this letter, confirming a gift of a reservation at this restaurant. Dreemurr, 6:30?"</p>
<p>The cat took the letter and compared it to the heavy ledger on his podium. "Well we got a Dreemurr, Ma'am, but we had to make a change."</p>
<p>"A change?" Toriel frowned. "Why?"</p>
<p>"Somebuddy didn't check the reservations when a large party wanted to book a table, Ma'am. We're like quadruple booked right now."</p>
<p>Toriel glanced at the main body of tables. They were maybe half-full. The cat wouldn't meet her eye. "Does this mean you have had to cancel?"</p>
<p>"Of course not Ma'am, we pride ourselves on service." His paw surreptitiously covered up the butt of a cigarette. "However to meet occupancy we've had to consolidate some reservations in the VIP section. Guess you're in luck."</p>
<p>"Oh, I am? That sounds wonderful, sir."</p>
<p>"Sure is. Now you'll be sharing with someone else. If that's a problem you can wait and-"</p>
<p>"It will be fine, I am sure."</p>
<p>"'kay. This way."</p>
<p>He led her through the main dining area, making a big deal of tiptoing around patrons as though the restaurant was bursting, when even Toriel and her robust stature could pass straight by them with no effort. Opening surprisingly cheap doors he led her up the stairs to where there were maybe half the tables, and a piano seemed to play itself, the spiders that danced on it unseen. The tune was actually rather pleasant, even as she was led to her table and-</p>
<p>"Asgore?!"</p>
<p>"T-Toriel?"</p>
<p>The cat pulled out a seat, wondering why the madam waited so long to take it. But eventually take it she did, looking squarely at the tiny menu on a slip of cardboard rather than her companion. Said dining companion adjusted the open collar of the shirt he wore.</p>
<p>"Now ma'am, the gentleman's reservation came with a complimentary bottle of wine. As we've consolidated the reservations, you can benefit from this. Do you want some? I recommend the 'Falls '7X Red, a fine vintage."</p>
<p>"...yes," she said, still focused on the menu, "I shall need it."</p>
<p>"Does sir have any objections?"</p>
<p>"Um, no. Sounds lovely."</p>
<p>"'kay. Be right back."</p>
<p>He cut through the tension with a knife, heading back down the stairs to retrieve the wine. No sooner had he done so however, than both Asgore and Toriel relaxed.</p>
<p>"Did you set this up?" she whispered. "Asriel is across the street, if he sees-"</p>
<p>"No," he replied, "I just got a letter that as a token of my work as king, someone booked me a place at this restaurant... and then that cat said... they were triple booked... <em>Ahhhhh...</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Ahhhhh...</em>" echoed Toriel. A mischievous grin appeared on her face. "I believe I know exactly who set this up."</p>
<p>Her grin spread to Asgore's mouth. "...the children."</p>
<p>"I cannot say who specifically the ringleader is, but yes, I have no doubt they are in kahoots. In fact I bet you Asriel hasn't even gone to see his film. This is an attempt to force us together again. It won't work."</p>
<p>Asgore blinked. "Why not?"</p>
<p>"Because..." she leaned over the unlit candles and pecked him on the cheek. "You cannot fix what is already repaired, Gorey."</p>
<p>An awkward smile spread across his face. He did a bad job of suppressing it. "We'll make them work for it, Tori. If today's the day we're found out, let's make sport of it. Odds are that cat will be reporting to them. I'm curious how they afforded a scheme like this, though."</p>
<p>Toriel chuckled. "Oh, that will be Frisk. They have a knack for earning favours to call in later. Either that, or Chara drove a very hard bargain."</p>
<p>"On their allowance, they'd have to," chortled Asgore. "Might as well enjoy it, huh? Oh, there's the wine, act uncomfortable."</p>
<p>Down in the kitchen, the door leading to the back alley opened, and Asriel crept in, keeping clear of the food as had been arranged. Near the walk-in freezer, two humans sat on boxes.</p>
<p>"Did they go in?"</p>
<p>"No sign of anyone walking out," said Frisk, "so that's a good sign."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it is!"</p>
<p>"Hmph," said Chara, "this is still tilting at windmills, Asriel."</p>
<p>"And yet you're here helping us try," he retorted. "Uh, what do you mean about windmills?"</p>
<p>Chara sniffed. "All those human classics that fell Underground, you didn't bother reading any of them? Not a single one? Even as a flower?"</p>
<p>"Uh, of course I did! Name one and I'll tell you all about it!"</p>
<p>"<em>Robinson Crusoe.</em>"</p>
<p>"Easy, it's about a young bird that goes on a cruise after he leaves his dad for college!"</p>
<p>Chara's cruel laughter was cut short by the door to the dining area opening and their accomplice walking in.</p>
<p>"How's it going?" asked Frisk, glad for a subject change.</p>
<p>"Coulda broke my neck, slipping on the ice up there little buddy. This is a tall order."</p>
<p>"W-well, is there anything we can do to break that ice?" said Asriel. "Maybe some different music-"</p>
<p>"We already got the spiders playing the music we heard all the time Underground, Asriel," said Chara. "Next step is the food."</p>
<p>"Right," said Frisk, "did they order?"</p>
<p>The cat consulted his notes. "Starters are two counts nettle soup, hold the glitter. Main course is escargot and caesar salad for the lady, salmon and garlic butter for the gentleman."</p>
<p>"Garlic butter?" Asriel's eyes brightened. "Mom loves that! Can you 'accidentally' give her some too?"</p>
<p>The cat shrugged. "Why not?"</p>
<p>Asriel sniffed the air. "It's this pot, right?" He pulled out a small vial of dried herbs. "I've got some of Mom's seasoning, she told me what she put in it. Maybe the surprise nostalgia will tip them over the edge!"</p>
<p>"Uh, hold it buddy, can't let non-chefs touch the food, we could get in trouble-"</p>
<p>"Oh, I think you will," said Chara, stroking the tip of the waiter's tail and not quite threatening to grab it, but making it clear they could if they wanted too. "If this childish scheme fails, I want it to be because we tried everything, nothing to leave any doubt. Understood?"</p>
<p>"..." said the cat, who then cleared his throat. "Alright, terrifying little buddy. But your brother has to put a fur net on."</p>
<p>Forty minutes later the hostage collected the VIPs' main course dishes and swapped out their well rinsed wine glasses. He paused for a moment as his eyes reached the floor level to try and catch the diners unawares, but she was still glowering at him behind now-lit candles, and he was still trying to give hopeful smiles back, but just looking awkward. Sighing, the cat walked through the doors. Upon hearing them close and reasonably sure of their privacy, Toriel burst into giggles.</p>
<p>"My own seasoning, hee hee hee! Those children play dirty!"</p>
<p>"'Dirty' got you your own garlic butter," said Asgore, leaning back in his chair. "Shall we chance dessert, or should we pull up stakes and flee?"</p>
<p>Toriel glanced at her phone. "That film Asriel is 'watching' doesn't end for another half hour. Just you wait, a dessert will come regardless of our asking."</p>
<p>"Hee hee," said Asgore, sipping his wine, "and if Asriel's involved it will have sparklers."</p>
<p>His prediction was spot on. Apparently a patron in the main dining area had to leave their own birthday party. Utterly tragic, but a cake was a cake and waste was waste, and everyone else had declined it. Such a coincidence, too, that they had been called Toriathomnidynagorion and their family only paid for their nickname.</p>
<p>"Let me guess," said Toriel through unnecessarily gritted teeth, "butterscotch filling?"</p>
<p>The cat blinked. "House specialty. Every third Wednesday of even-numbered months, except on leap years."</p>
<p>"Oh, how fortunate," said Asgore, looking squarely at their waiter. "I think we shall need coffee soon as well."</p>
<p>"Would sir like the knife to slice the cake?" asked the cat.</p>
<p>"It would be better if you cut it," said Toriel, glaring at the sparklers as they reached their end. "Awful if your customers hurt themselves."</p>
<p>"...fair point, lady."</p>
<p>Back in the kitchen, one of the three children was twisting their ears. The only one capable of the patterns he managed.</p>
<p>"It's not working it's not working it's not working..."</p>
<p>"You knew it wouldn't," said Chara.</p>
<p>The kitchen door opened again. Before Asriel and Frisk could do anything but look hopefully, the cat shook his head.</p>
<p>"Getting them the coffee now, buddies. Think that's the ball game." Asriel's posture slumped.</p>
<p>"Well what if we drop all this pretense?" suggested Chara. "Send along a note saying we think they should give it another try-"</p>
<p>"No." The humans turned in surprise at their brother. "Forcing them back together, extorting them? That won't work. They'll just resent it. The whole point was maybe with nobody else to bother them they could work out their differences. They didn't even try tonight, did they?" The cat gave another shake. "Then that's that."</p>
<p>"Maybe another time," said Frisk, "when they've sorted out their own problems."</p>
<p>"Maybe," agreed Asriel, "thanks for entertaining this windmill tilt, Chara. At least they still love us, whatever we've done. I guess that's more important."</p>
<p>"Hmm," mused Chara, who then approached the cat pouring the coffee. They slipped him a dozen gold coins. "For your trouble. Asriel, you get back to the cinema and look up the synopsis on your phone. Frisk and I will get back to Papyrus' house."</p>
<p>A few minutes later the coffee was served at the icy table, four large slices of cake now missing. Personally Asgore thought Toriel crossing her arms came off a bit strong.</p>
<p>"The food was good," she reluctantly admitted.</p>
<p>"Indeed, Toriel," said Asgore.</p>
<p>"Even if the company left something to be desired."</p>
<p>"Hmm." He drank his coffee to avoid looking at her. "Ugh."</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" she asked, forcing as much disinterest as she could.</p>
<p>"It's cold. Did you have the pot turned on?"</p>
<p>"I thought I did, sir. One moment." Taking a spare cup from the table he sampled the brew himself. "You're correct Buddy, this is stone cold. On behalf of MTT™ Ritz, accept my apologies. Standard policy is to offer you a free meal on the night of your choice up to twenty one days from now, of equal value to the one you ordered tonight. Would you care to make arrangements?"</p>
<p>They looked at each other for what the cat thought to be the first time.</p>
<p>"We'll get back to you," said Asgore, getting up, "but I think I'm finished at least."</p>
<p>"Same. Thank you again for the meal."</p>
<p>"Well I must apologize again buddies, and hope you enjoy the remainder of your evening."</p>
<p>Asgore left the restaurant first, agreeing that Toriel would powder her nose before returning to pick up Asriel from the cinema. As she sat in the car, watching her son walk sullenly out of the cinema, she received a text.</p>
<p>
  <em>Same time next week?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original suggestion: A ToriGorey story where the kiddos (oblivious to what's already going on) conspire over ways to get their parents back together.  Asgore and Toriel see right through it, of course, but are amused and let themselves be manipulated.</p>
<p>Pastebin version: https://pastebin.com/m9SsUvJh</p>
<p>Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>